


Lights Everywhere

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt: Lights, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair with the lights for the tree.  Artwork for Secret Santa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - light(s) prompt





	Lights Everywhere

[ ](https://imgur.com/ng1GFRY)


End file.
